Librarian of the Noah
by Haylin Santach
Summary: The order has the bookmen to record the history of the war from their side.  The Noah have the Librarian and their Ark Library, it's been locked for years.  not even the earl can enter but why?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one; (same as 55 in manga so skip it if you want and go to the next chapter.)

Allen looked on in shock as Sumans upper body exploded with a sickening splatter,

"Suman?" Allen stuttered, pale face his hand inched forwards. Under the moonlight the blood was dark and brownish looking; he sensed a presence behind him and slowly turned. A tall, tanned and undoubtedly handsome man stood behind him; suddenly he remembered some of the memories of Sumans he'd seen,

"No, Noah?" He muttered with a quiver. The Noah smiled, his top hat that had before shadowed his face making it invisible moved to show a mildly familiar face.

The Noah held up both palms and said,

"Come Tease." Allen stared and then another sickening squelch occurred as thousands upon thousands of deep purple butterflies flew from Sumans body into seemingly the Noah's hands. Rippling from Sumans blood even the butterflies had the hauntingly familiar symbols of a deck of cards, one had a heart on each wing, another a spade on its wings. Allen stared wide eyed at the flock of insects,

"They came from inside Sumans body?" Allen whispered to himself in shock, e noticed that they were made out of a strange shadowy substance, "what are they?"

The butterflies swooped past Allen in a deadly swarm at the Noah's demand. They then disappeared into twin vortexes on the mans hands.

Grinning the man shook his hands as if wringing them of water he raised a hand as if to inspect it,

"Well, well. Perhaps you've gotten bigger now." He chuckled merrily, with disgusting slither large velvet purple and black butterfly, far larger than the others, rose from his hand. It was striped with a majestic crown on top of a skull where the body of the butterfly would normally have been.

Almost on a whim the Noah raised the butterfly to his lips and kissed it. The Creature emitted a low gurgle and the Noah began to speak again, completely disregarding Allen's presence.

"Bye bye Suman." The man whispered. Allen gagged and yelled,

You what did you do!" his brow creased in rage. The Noah looked over the butterfly in shock.

"What the! You're Cheating Boy A!" the man said fiddling with the tip of his top hat, a look of annoyance crossed Allen's face,

"Huh?" He asked, he'd never seen this man before let alone played a game! The man crouched down in front of Allen.

"Oh I see, you don't recognise me as I am now!" The man chuckled then paused seemingly in thought, "Actually could you be Allen walker?" the Noah asked.

Using the last dregs of his energy Allen heaved himself off of the ground and swiped the Noah's face with his inactivated left arm.

"CUT THE CRAP!" Allen yelled in annoyance, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SUMAN, ANSWER ME!" The Noah held his bruised cheek in thought then gave an almost giggle sounding laugh,

"He was my enemy shouldn't I kill him?" He smiled pleasantly while saying this as if he were talking about the weather or the price of an apple. The man pulled out a cigarette and lit in, taking a deep breath he began,

"Well! Since you didn't run after seeing my power I'll tell you about it!" he passed a lazy eye over Allen, "by the way mind if I smoke." A large vein pulsed in Allen's forehead. Allen was cursing in his head,

'Damnit, this SUCKS.' He passed an eye over his wrecked body, 'with my body like this I can't stand up let alone fight! If only I was stronger!' he cursed again, 'If only I was stronger!'

Turning his attention back to the Noah he actually started to listen to what the man was saying.

"This I a tease, a cannibal golem created by the millennium earl." The Noah looked at with a slight smile, "It's in butterfly form because of his taste." He let the tease fly off and he looked towards the moon,

"When these guys eat humans they breed and multiply. But that's their own ability not mine." He took a long drag from his cancer stick and looked at Allen with all hint of a smile gone from his face. "The tease is just a tool, my ability is this!" and with that he thrust his hand into Allen's chest. To Allen it was like having severe heart burn.

"Don't worry you won't feel any pain, my body can pass through anything except FOR WHAT I WANT TO TOUCH" he giggled manically.

"SO let's say I'm pulling out my hand and perhaps I think to myself that I want to touch your heart boy." He grinned, "Even without making a cut on your body I can take hold of your warm heart and rip it out." Allen breathed in deeply as he felt the sensation of squeezing o n his heart. Allen's eyes widened,

"I can take out your heart while you're still alive, I wonder how that would feel?" the Noah let out a sadistic chuckle, "this is how your friends died, will you die too?"

Allen took a deep breath and although he was practically wetting himself from fear he raised his head and looked the Noah dead in the eye. The Noah blinked and frowned,

"You ruined my fun." He pouted, "I won't take it my gloves would get dirty anyway. That's why I usually let the tease eat 'em." The Noah stood up,

"Suman co-operated with me a bit so instead of killing him I turned him into a nursery for the tease." He grinned wolfishly right in Allen's face, "Thanks to him there's a few more of them now!"

But with a sigh the whole demeanour of the Noah changed to more serious, he pulled out two cards and sighed,

"Too bad boy." He looked at his cards, "But right now I'm wondering around killing people who are connected to a certain man." He twirled the cards around and them raising it to his lips he said softly with a sad smile,

"Boy. Are you Allen Walker?"

A virtual strawberry cheesecake for all reviewers!

But it's a virtual wedding cake for anyone who reviews and reads my other stories ^_^

Remember! Authors live on reviews!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 LITTLE BROTHER

Chapter 2; Are you Allen Walker?

The Noah thrust Allen against a nearby tree in anger. He clamped a hand around Allen's throat near strangling and asked,

"Tell me boy. Are you Allen walker?"

Remaining defiant Allen struggled against the mans tight grip on his neck. But the checked card floated into the air and with a pop was a 3D box, it had a cage wall in one side and Allen could just see a sad looking creature wearing a stripy all in one at the cell bars holding onto them. The Noah looked at the box,

"So? Is he Allen walker?" he demanded short temperedly. The creature in the box made a rude gesture and announced,

"I can't tell master Tyki." The Noah now named Tyki growled and shook the little box/cage in fury,

"Just give a godamn straight answer! Or at least tell me why!" he yelled holding the box still and peering into it, "Tell me why you can't tell?" he asked seeming to be curious. The creature in the box quivered and recovered from his rollercoaster like experience,

"It's because he's masking his true form master Tyki" the thing quivered backing over the far reaches of it's not so spacious cage.

Tyki looked at him suspiciously and Allen narrowed his eyes. He had stiffened slightly at the mention of his mask.

'Damn how can that little thing see my mask!' he mentally cursed. But aloud he spoke not one word. The small creature giggled slightly.

Tyki picked up Allen and threw carried him bridal style,

"We'll just have to ask the millennium earl then won't we." He looked at Allen, "No protesting now." Allen smirked at him,

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said sarcastically. In return he received a sharp jolt in his chest.

"Stop being clever." Tyki growled, then he opened a door to the ark and walked through it.

After what Allen counted as seven staircases, three wrong turns and sixteen attacks by rabbit akuma sensing innocence they arrived in a living room. In a large plump chair by the roaring fireplace sat the millennium earl.

"Tyki pon?" The earl looked over eyes widening slightly at the sight of one of his beloved children carrying an exorcist. Tyki waved, almost dropping Allen in the process though.

Walking into the light of the fire Tyki dumped Allen on the floor.

"Blasted thing can't tell who he is and he won't tell me, so I thought you would just have to say who this is because don't want to be chasing a dead man." He explained.

Allen who had been quite happily sleeping woke with a start, he opened his eyes blearily and Tyki swore he saw the boys eyes flash gold, but maybe it was a trick of the light. The earl stood up and then squatted down next to Allen.

"Why couldn't the Creature see you Allen walker…" the earl wondered aloud. E gripped both of Allen cheeks and pulled them harshly, and then he pulled his hair and made a cut n the side of his face. After a while of this torture Allen began t get annoyed. He slapped the earl's hand away just before he could cut him again and sat up angrily.

"GOD! DO YOU NEED TO DO THAT!" he yelled a large tic mark appearing on his forehead. Tyki looked at him,

"Did he just get up cos I swear to god earl that a few seconds ago he was dying?" He mumbled. The earl giggled sadistically and jabbed Allen sharply in the side,

"Few people have the guts to yell at me Allen Walker and the only one I know of with the power to transform that realistically is missing." He peered at Allen through his glasses,

"How do we get into the library?" He demanded standing up. Allen smirked; he stood up and dusted himself off. Then he glomped the Earl while crying anime tears,

"After all this time and you're still a bit bully it's nice to know you haven't changed little brother!" he cried. Tyki stared then both then promptly fainted.

"It might be a good Idea to change into your real form next time you do that ne?" the earl chuckled. Allen bowed good naturedly and a ripple spread over his body, his skin changed to an even paler form and dark purple stigmata appeared on his forehead. His eyes turned golden and his teeth grew sharp. His ears grew pointed, yet in a fairy sort of way not like the earl. His hair rippled into soft waves and a pair of thick framed glasses appeared on his face. He smiled,

"It's good to be back bro!"

The earl frowned and shoved him off of him,

"NO over protectiveness?"

"NONE MY SWEET BROTHER!" he cried hugging him again. The earl dumped his brother on the floor again and sighed,

"GO on then bugger off." Allen smiled wolfishly and after blowing a kiss which the earl dodged ran out the door.

"And that was what earl Sama?" groaned Tyki from the floor waking up. The earl giggled but then frowned and then scowled,

"You just met my brother… and the one with the key to our library in the ark…he looks idiotic but he's the bookmen's core he's not what he looks like." The earl giggled, "Have fun spying on him! ~"

****HAHA LUNE*DISCARDERMENT*****

GG; WHOOP!

Allen' finally someone sorts out my hair it's like duck but uchiha's…

GG; fourth wall Allen dear~

Allen:O_O'

Anyways the link to a pic of Allen as the librarian is here;

http:/ooglebot. Deviantart .com/gallery/ 30623360 #/d3iq2ek

Just remove the spaces ^_^


End file.
